1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a sheet feeding apparatus and a printing apparatus configured to create a photo print of a three-dimensional image (hereinafter referred to as “3D print”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-232909 and 2001-253122 describe a printer in which paper sheets are set, transported and carried out in a longitudinal direction. Japanese Patent No. 2514431 describes a sheet feeding apparatus for a printer in which a horizontally placed sheet feeding cassette is used, and paper sheets are pushed up from a lower direction and outputted by a roller provided in an upper direction.